Wyoming County, West Virginia
Wyoming County is located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population was 25,708. Its county seat is Pineville6. Wyoming County was created in 1850 from Logan County and named for the Delaware Indian word meaning "large plains." Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,300 km² (502 sq mi). 1,297 km² (501 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.19%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 52 * West Virginia Route 10 * West Virginia Route 16 * West Virginia Route 54 * West Virginia Route 85 * West Virginia Route 97 Adjacent Counties *Boone County (north) *Raleigh County (northeast) *Mercer County (southeast) *McDowell County (south) *Mingo County (west) *Logan County (northwest) Demographics ]] As of the census² of 2000, there were 25,709 people, 10,454 households, and 7,704 families residing in the county. The population density was 20/km² (51/sq mi). There were 11,698 housing units at an average density of 9/km² (23/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.59% White, 0.63% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.07% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. 0.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 10,454 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.30% were married couples living together, 10.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.40% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 27.40% from 45 to 64, and 13.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 96.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,932, and the median income for a family was $29,709. Males had a median income of $32,493 versus $18,812 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,220. About 20.20% of families and 25.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 36.90% of those under age 18 and 13.50% of those age 65 or over. Notable Citizens Jamie Noble Professional Wrestler in the WWE Smackdown Brand Mike D'Antoni was the NBA Coach of the Year for the 2004-2005 season. He is currently the head coach of the Phoenix Suns. Christy Martin, professional female boxer, was named the best woman boxer in the world by the World Boxing Council in 1996. Cities and towns Incorporated communities *City of Mullens *Town of Oceana *Town of Pineville Unincorporated communities See also * Twin Falls Resort State Park Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Wyoming County, West Virginia Category:Established in 1850